She loves me
by emmagranger11
Summary: A PostHogwarts story of young love. Hermione and Harry are friends as young children and expierance first love, but you never know what you have, until its gone..... please Read and Review!


She loves me not, She Loves me

"She loves me…..she loves me not…..she loves me….she loves me not…." Could be heard echoing throughout the park as a young boy sat on the waters edge. Picking at a poor innocent flower that was speckled with the morning dew. He sighed in frustration as he tossed the now petal-less remains of the flower into the stream he watched it as it floated loftily down as if saying "Hey I didn't do anything to you, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Hey Harry" he jumped slightly, looking over his shoulder he couldn't help but smile, she looked beautiful in the sunlight. "Hey Mione" he smiled and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans nervously. "Whatca doing?" she asked sitting down next to him. "I'm uh just skipping rocks!" he spotted a flat rock and threw it in a sad attempt to make it skip. There was a loud _plop_ as the rock sunk to the bottom without even hitting the water.

She grinned as his face turned light pink resembling the light color that surrounded the outside of the petals. A stray one floated by and his eyes grew wide as she grabbed it and smiled. "If you find one, you make a wish and drop it into the stream!" she closed her eyes saying something silent to herself and then dropping it in. "Then your wish will come true" eyeing the rocks nearby she reached over and snatched one.

"Here I can teach you how to skip rocks….since well your not really the best" she handed him one and showed him the right way to skip a rock. "I'm glad that If I ever need to skip rocks I'll know how" he flashed a grin and Mione felt her heart flutter, pushing away the feeling she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the swings, letting go her hand still tingled even though there hands had released.

Biting her lip she pondered 'Harry was just her friend…..right?...I said RIGHT?' she looked down and at that moment she realized that she had stopped swinging completely and Harry was watching her intently. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly, she put on an unconvincing smile and said "Of course" and she started swining her feet again. He shrugged it off thinking it was probably a girl thing, therefore he shouldn't interfere with that at all unless he wanted all of his limbs still attached.

Later that night…..

"Harry!" He heard his Aunt call he placed down his pencil and raced downstairs. "Hermione's on the phone" she grinned and handed him the phone. He cleared his throat "Hello?", "Hey, want to go to the park again tomorrow?" he heard Hermione's voice say, he could tell she was smiling. "Sure" he sounded ecstatic "I mean…ok" he said in a more calmer tone. He heard her giggle and she said "See ya" and hung up.

He and Mione had been friends for almost ever… they were now ten years old and now that they were about to go to HogWarts, Harry was starting to like Hermione more then a friend…ok not just starting it'd been a while since he had realized it.

Two weeks later…..

He looked around then at his watch… Hermione was late, she was never late, he glanced around nervously and he wondered "What if something happened to her?" he started to panic and he saw she was an hour and a half late….maybe she just forgot? Yeah that was it… still Panic flooded through him. Today was the day that they'd known each other for 7 years on the dot.

Harry saw his Uncle's car drive up and his Aunt walk out, worry lines pressed into her face. "Harry," he heard her voice break and she ran and hugged him. That was when he knew it, something had happened "What happened?" fear crept into his voice as she whispered "Its Hermione…. She-… she isn't with us anymore…. She got hit by a car when she was on her bike and they brought her to the hospital…there wasn't anything they could do. The wounds were to severe" Hermione stood there stunned and then hot tears fought to escape, he couldn't take it. Turning around he raced down the hill down by the stream running as fast as his legs would take him he reached the stream where they'd talked only yesterday.

He saw a stray Pedal going merrily down the stream. Reaching down he held it, its soft pedals rubbing against his palm. His vision blurred as he remembered Abby talking with him about the pedals only weeks ago. His Aunt had made it down the hill and walked up to him laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Why are you holding onto that pedal?" she asked gently. "I-if you find one, you make a wish and drop it into the stream" he nearly sobbed sitting down he closed his eyes like she had that fateful day. And whispered a silent prayer. Dropping the pedal in his mother handed him a crumpled note "she had this with her" his mother looked at him lovingly "you should read it"… and he opened it and it read

Dear Harry,

I know we've been best buds forever… but today we've been buds for ten years, I really like you. More then a friend, I really hope you like me too

Love always and forever,

Mione

He bowed his head "What is it?" his Aunt asked. "My wish….it came true."

Author's note: I hope you liked it! Review! Please and thanks


End file.
